Bridge To Terabithia 2: Return Of The Queen/Chapter 1
G’day Casters, I’m back with a NEW FanFiction! Today we explore the possibilities of a Bridge To Terabithia 2! I’m going to try to stay accurate to the fact that this is an American story. Meaning mum will be spelt mom, colour will be spelt color, I will use Fahrenheit instead of Celsius, it will be Elementary School not Primary School, Etc. This has been rewritten, to get rid of some errors and Authors Notes. Enjoy! Year = 2011 Chapter 1: Ghosts '' '' Jesse’s POV: My name is Jesse Aarons, I’m fourteen and I go to Lark Creek High School where I am in ninth grade. It’s currently 57*F but I’m sweating like a pig, even though I’m wearing a tee-shirt and shorts. I just got home from school where I had had a race and I had beaten all the other ninth grade boys. I was now lying down on a picnic blanket in the treehouse that we called our castle. Four years ago I had a friend called Leslie Burke. She had an amazing imagination and had gotten me to keep my mind wide open. We created a magical kingdom called Terabithia and even though she died that same year, I have been keeping Terabithia alive with the help of my now ten year old sister, May Belle. May Belle had grown up and matured a lot over the past four years and now she was nowhere near as annoying as she used to be. In fact she was my best friend. Not my only friend, but my best friend. Although Leslie was my first and will always be my BFF, I had gained three new friends over the years. The old school bully, Janice Avery, and two new kids, Jaina Rhile and Joshua Puller. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn’t notice May Belle climb up the tree and lay next to me until she sighed. “Aren’t you cold?” she asked. I looked over at her. She was wearing a thin yet very warm jacket along with a pair of tracksuit pants. “I just ran across the entire school field, don’t you think I would want to be cold right now?” I said. We both liked the cold, but we also liked to rug up in warm clothes. The reason we had the warm clothes is the same reason we had done some huge renovations on our house. After Leslie died, the Burkes gave us a few thousand bucks because of how close to her I was. Now that Brenda and Ellie worked at the local supermarket, and dad had gotten a rise in his pay, we didn’t have any money problems at all. Joyce Ann was now seven and had her own room, meaning that I didn’t have to put up with just a corner anymore. I shared half of May Belle’s room now but we acted as if we both owned the whole room, because of the fact that we had become such close friends as well as siblings. My old corner now served as our art and school work area. We had both become a lot better at drawing and now we put so much detail in the pictures we make that they look real. And yes, I said we. May Belle has gotten into drawing as well. The corner also had our PC that we shared, since we had managed to get a decent internet and some PC’s for school and work. With the internet, we both posted our drawings onto DeviantArt and Facebook. It was getting late and we decided to head home. I grabbed my simple yet warm jacket and the blanket. We went over the bridge I had made after Leslie died and ran back home. We got inside and when we got to our room I just crashed on the bed while May Belle turned on the PC and started up the large playlist of music we had generated over the years. Then she started making a new drawing. Soon, it was time for dinner and after we ate we both went to bed. The next morning, it was snowing. It was winter and coming up to Christmas so the snow had been on and off all week. I went downstairs, had breakfast, got in some thick winter clothes, and went out to do the two or three chores that I still had. As I finished my chores and was about to go inside, I saw a yellow Chevrolet Omega (Holden Commodore Omega with a Chevy badge stuck on it. I’m not accepting your Chevy trash lol) pull into the driveway. Josh and Jaina got out and came over to me. “Hey Jess, how’s it goin’?” asked Josh. “Good, what about you two?” I replied. “Great!” answered Jaina. I smiled and we headed inside to get warm. “Hey May Belle!” said Jaina as we entered our room. “Hey guys!” replied May Belle. She was scanning the picture into the computer so she could upload it. Once it was finished scanning, I took it out and looked at it. It was a very amazing drawing of Terabithia back when she first visited with me, her, and what Leslie might look like if she was still around, standing in front of the golden bridge. We were all wearing crowns and I could see the Terabithians all crowding around in the background. Even the giant troll was there. “Very good May Belle,” I said, showing it to Jaina and Josh. “Wow, this is amazing!” said Josh. They didn’t know that Terabithia was a real place in our imaginations that we visited all the time, they just thought it was a place we made up for a better surrounding in our pictures. I hung the drawing on the door and asked the others if they wanted to go out and play in the snow. They agreed and we all put our winter stuff back on before heading out into the cold snow. After about fifteen minutes of snowball fights and building snowmen and snow castles (Sand castles with snow… Never heard of it but I’ll put it there anyway) and stuff, a black Cadillac Escalade pulled into the driveway and a man got out. The windows were tinted but I could make out two more people in the car. The man came over to us. “Are you Jesse Oliver Aarons Jr.?” he asked me. I nodded. He looked back at the car and gave a thumbs up. The other two people got out. One was a young woman, and the other looked like a teen girl. She had one of those beanie’s that cover your ears and a giant puffy jacket which she was burying her face into so all I could see were her eyes. Until she saw me and took her face out of her jacket. I froze and out of the corner of my eye I could see May Belle freeze as well. “Jess?” asked the girl. “Le-Leslie?” I managed to stutter. She’s dead! How can she be here? This must be a dream. She ran to me and hugged me. She pulled back and looked at me. “Bu-but you’re dead!” I said. She looked shocked and closed her eyes, facing the ground. “We thought you were dead for four years Leslie.” I continued. “Jess, I didn’t die. When I fell into the river I went unconscious and went into a four-year long coma. I woke up the other day and have spent the last few days remembering everything. But there is one more spot that I can’t remember at all,” she said. “Terabithia,” said May Belle. Leslie looked at her. “May Belle? You’ve grown a lot!” she said, hugging her as well. May Belle laughed. “Hey Leslie. Is Terabithia the thing that you haven’t remembered?” she asked. Leslie looked at her, thinking. “It sounds familiar,” she said. “We rule Terabithia,” I said. “And nothing crushes us!” finished Leslie. She smiled and hugged me again. “Our kingdom,” I nodded. Josh and Jaina looked confused. They had not met Leslie before but I had told them about her. “Isn’t Terabithia just the place that you two made in your drawings?” Asked Josh. I looked to them, not sure whether to tell them or not. I looked to Leslie. “Terabithia is the magical kingdom that Jess and I made to get away from everything. Just keep your mind wide open, and you can do anything you want,” she said, looking at me. “Well, we will leave you guys to catch up, we’ve got another call to go get,” said the woman who had come with Leslie. “Okay,” they drove off and we went inside. Leslie took her beanie off and I saw her complete face. She was even more beautiful than I had imagined her being. Her hair was still cut short and her face had grown. When we got to the kitchen and living room, everyone except Joyce Ann froze. “You all look like you’ve seen a ghost,” said Joyce. “That’s because they probably have,” said May Belle. “Leslie?” asked mom. “Hi,” replied Leslie. “Long story, will explain later,” she said as she was dragged to our room. “So you’ve got more than just the corner now?” asked Leslie when she saw the room. I laughed and nodded. She went over to my old corner and found the old drawing of our ‘castle’ on the ground behind a shelf. May Belle and I had remade the picture with extreme detail and replaced the original one with it. But Leslie found the original one. “Bells,” she said. We laughed again. Then she saw the new one. “Wow, this is amazing! There is so much detail!” she said. She went over to the drawing that I had hung up this morning. “I made that one last night,” said May Belle. “I see you’re the princess now,” said Leslie, giggling. “Yep!” We spent most of the day showing Leslie our art. Josh and Jaina headed home after a while. “Hey, do you think I can stay here tonight? It would be more comfortable than the hospital,” asked Leslie. “Sure,” I said. After we had shown Leslie all our drawings May Belle went down stairs and left us alone. Leslie was laying on my bed while I had some music playing on the computer. “Jess, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you,” she said, sounding nervous. “Go on,” I said, calmly. “Jess, I… I don’t know if I can say this… I-I love you. And it’s not just a crush, I really, truly, love you,” I could see why she was nervous, I instantly become nervous as well. “Leslie, I-I love you too…” she got off my bed and slowly walked over to me. She sat on my lap and leaned her head on my shoulder. “You’re the only person I ever loved Leslie,” I continued. She looked at me for a second, before we both lent in and kissed each other. It was amazing, finally getting to kiss Leslie. We heard May Belle coming up the stairs and finished our kiss. “Dinner’s ready you two,” she said. We smiled and went down stairs for dinner. Over dinner, Leslie explained what had happened to her. After dinner, we went up to the room again and got ready for bed. Leslie and May Belle got changed into their pajamas in the bathroom while I changed in our room. They soon came back and we all went to bed, Leslie sleeping in my large queen size bed with me. Hope you enjoyed that chapter! As I said, I am reviewing both chapter 1 and chapter 2, then rewriting from chapter 3 onwards. The original story will still be available as I will upload it separately. Anyway, I hope this is better than it used to be! See ya next time! '-Virtcast Chris The Minecast 2014 & Virtcast Productions 2016' (DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bridge To Terabithia, if I did Leslie would never have died.)